mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Readme.txt
List of Readme.txt will likely be a temporary page that will have straight raw copies of readme text from MMD model folders. The date the models are downloaded vary so the rules and guidelines for them may or may not change between such periods. A B C D E F G H I J K Kanihira Rhea and Mariel このデータの公共良俗に反する利用、及び再配布を禁止します。 このデータの使用による損害に対して当方は一切責任を負いません。 UsaUsa 「うさうさ」モデルはかにひらさんのオリジナルモデルです。 作者に迷惑にならないよう　ご利用ください。 L M N Namida (K9) MMDモデル ちびナミダ(2010/11/08) 「ナミダ」は、Aki Glancy氏(http://www.youtube.com/user/AkiGlancy)が作った、UTAU音源のキャラクターです。 このMMDモデルは、著作権者に無断で、１ファンが勝手に作った、二次創作物です。 クレームがきたら配布停止します。 ◆モデルの違い *chibi_namida.pmd ちびナミダ 公式準拠。 *chibi_namida_chain.pmd ちびナミダ(鎖) 長い手鎖付。 音源に同梱されてたラフ画のデフォルメ風です。所謂「ちびミク」等とは別規格です。 ◆metal.sphはMikuMikuDance付属のものを使用しています。 ◆利用上の注意 モデル・データの改造、再配布などは自由にして下さい。連絡やクレジット表記も不要です。 このモデルの一部、又は全部を利用して、別のキャラクターのMMDモデルを作り、あなたの制作物として公開・配布する事も自由です。 Nigamon (Touhou models- Marisa) ■MMD用モデルデータ　東方Project 魔理沙 にがもん式Ver 1.2 原作：上海アリス幻樂団 ZUN氏 ---- !!Attention!! If you don't have the full command of Japanese and don't read the attached Japanese readme properly, do not edit, redistribute and/or trade this model. There are additional conditions in it. ---- ※意訳：日本語が読めなくても、モデルのトレードや再配布等を勝手にしないでくださいね モデル製作:にがもん セットアップ：しえら スペシャルサンクス：しえら、less、ビームマンP ●モデルを使用する前に、必ずこのreadmeをお読みください☆ ・この作品は東方Project「霧雨魔理沙」の「MikuMikuDance」用のモデルデータ(.pmd）です。 ※髪用のスフィアはＭＭＤ用アイマスキャラクター髪用スフィアマップセットを加工して使用させていただきました。ありがとうございます。 ＜注意＞ 過去に作ったモデルのため、いろいろ荒かったりします。その点を考慮した上で使用してください。 ---- ※以下の内容が守れない場合は、モデルデータを使用することができません。 ■≪※使用上の約束!!!!≫ ◆【基本ルール】 　　・本パッケージに含まれる全てのデータ，またはいずれかのデータの使用条件は，上海アリス幻樂団様のキャラクター利用ガイドラインと同様になります。 　　・著しく公序良俗に反する使用法や、原作者様、その他の関係者に迷惑をかけたり、気分を害す様な使用方法は禁止します。 ◆【商業利用に関して】 　　・本データ及び改変データ（本データの一部でも使用したもの）の使用を禁止します。 ◆【データの2次配布について】 　　・データの転載、2次配布は禁止です。 ◆【アダルトコンテンツへの利用について】 　　・商用・非商用問わず、本データ及び改変データ（本データの一部でも使用したもの）の使用を禁止します。 ◆【データの改変（改造）と使用制限について】　　 　　・テスクチャの改変及び3Dモデルデータの改造は自由ですが、基本ルールの記載通り公序良俗に反するような使用方法は禁止します。 　　　また、改造したデータ（本データの一部でも使用したもの）を配布することは禁止しております。 　　・以上のルールの範囲で本モデル及び本モデルを改造して作った作品を動画投稿サイト、静画投稿サイト等へ投稿することは自由です。この場合、にがもんへの連絡等は特に必要ありません。 ◆【注意事項】 　　・本データを使用して発生したいかなる損害・損失・その他の不利益に対して、にがもんとしえらは一切の責任を負いません。 　　　本データは自己責任の元、御使用下さい。 以上の項目に対して違反があった場合は、予告なく、モデルデータの公開の停止、モデルデータ利用の禁止等の処理を行わせていただきます。 ---- ※使用するにあたっての質問、連絡等ありましたら、以下のニコニコミュニティの掲示板にてお願いいたします。 【ニコニコミュニティ】 にがもんの生存地（密林）：co406972 ---- ---- 製作者様リンク MikuMikuDance 作者：樋口優様 VPVP http://www.geocities.jp/higuchuu4/index.htm 上海アリス幻樂団 上海アリス幻樂団創作物の二次創作・使用関連ページ http://www.geocities.co.jp/Playtown-Yoyo/1736/t-081.html ＭＭＤ用アイマスキャラクター髪用スフィアマップセット】作者：roz様 http://monthly.gouketu.com/mmd.html ---- 【最後に】 ・いろいろお待たせしてすみませんでした。 　半年以上前のモデルですが、楽しんでいただければ幸いですっ。 　ここまで読んでいただいて本当にありがとうございました！　 　良いMMDライフを・・・ O P Puella Magi (Alfia) ■2.使用上の注意 *・物理演算設定が腐っていると思われるので、気に食わない場合は適宜弄ってやってください。 *・スカート、服のウェイト調整不足で、服を貫通してスカートが見えることがまれによくあります。 　申し訳ないですが、あまりにも気になるという場合は改造をお願いしますorz *・魔法少女服にはパーツ消失用モーフ（縮小してるだけ）が入っていますが、ボーンの影響を受けるために 　デフォルト立ちポーズ以外では上手く消えないようです。 　使用する場合は上手く隠れるよう調整してやってくださいorz *・各モデル、意図的にパーツ別に素材を割り振っています。 　α値を０にし、影チェックをオフにすることで 　特定パーツのみ別モデル表示にする的な芸当が出来るようになっています。 　また、PMDEditorの材質削除機能を使用することで 　該当パーツのみ抽出したモデルも生成可能です。 　変身シーンを作るとき等に利用できるかと思います。 *・アニメの体型をある程度再現したモデルになっているため、 　既存のモーションをそのまま割り当てると、身長などの関係から不自然な動作をすると思われます。 　適宜修正お願いします。 *・おまけデータはいろいろとアレなので、なるだけ使わないでほしいな・・・ 　（急造加工なので、中身はまともにUV展開もしてない適当モデルです・・・） *・某動画ﾃｽﾄうｐのときの魔法少女服ぱんつモデルは入ってません。 　どうしても欲しい方は制服モデルから・・・ *・小道具は一切付属していません。 　指輪モードのソウルジェムも作っていません。 　必要であれば別途用意してあげてください。 ■3.改造、改変について *・動画への使用を目的とした改造はどんどんしてもらって結構です。 *・改造データの配布は改造元を明記いただければ自由とします。 ■4.免責事項 *・このデータを用いたことによる一切の損失にたいして責任は負いかねます。 *・あくまでも2次創作物であるため、原作者様からのお咎めをいただいた場合は 　予告せず配布中断、使用禁止等の処置をさせていただく可能性があります。 ■5.特記事項 　以下の事項を原則として禁止します。 *・商用利用（いろいろとマズイので） *・未改変データの無許可での2次配布 　その他、 *・原作者様や、アプリ開発者様等、ご迷惑のかからないように、公序良俗への配慮をお願いします。 ■6.最後に *・同時公開の暁美ほむらモデル共々、骨入りモデルの製作は今回が初めてなのでいろいろと至らない点があると思います。 　 *・まだ個人的に不満な点はありますが、弄ってたら終わらなくなってしまうので、 　とりあえず現状でV1.00として公開したいと思います。 　 *・いろいろと使ってやっていただけると幸いです。 　 *・まどかー！俺だー！浄化してくｒ *製作、データ変換作業：アルフィア http://magictape.bufsiz.jp/ *出典元：魔法少女まどか☆マギカ ©Magica Quartet/Aniplex・Madoka Partners・MBS Q R Rin Kagamine Informal summer (Isao) 炉心リン 非公式夏Ver ISAOさんの炉心リンちゃんを元に、 夏らしく衣装を変えさせて頂いたモデルを、 ISAOさんによって作成し直して頂けました。 使用に関しては、以下ISAOさんのread meをご確認下さい。 2010/12/27　あかとんぼ *e-mail :akatonbo- × hotmail.co.jp *HP :http://akatonboaka.blog86.fc2.com/ ---- 動作をさせるには以下のツールが必要ですので、用意して下さい。 MMDは同梱しておりません。 ☆ MikuMikuDance *http://www.geocities.jp/higuchuu4/index.htm 動作させるモーション、情報などはVPVPwikiをご覧下さい。 VPVP wiki *http://www6.atwiki.jp/vpvpwiki/ ☆注意 ”炉心リン非公式夏”にはMME、”ノーマルマップ”を使用しています。 環境によっては動作が重くなる、上手く表示されないかもしれません。 そのそうな場合以下のファイルを削除、もしくは階層を移動させて下さい。 ・”炉心リン非公式夏C.ef”（エフェクトファイル） ・”nor_sum1.tga”　”nor_sum2.tga”（テクスチャア） ・腕輪剛体 あと腕輪の剛体ですが、激しいモーションでは腕から輪が離れる現象が 当たり前に起こります、こちらは腕輪A・Bの剛体設定を ”ボーン位置あわせ”にすることで回避できますので覚えておいてください。 MMDから操作できますし、編集モデルを保存でその状態のモデルに設定を 変更することも出来ます。 * **** 履歴 **** ■20101128 　モデル微調整 ■20101127 　テスト公開 * ****　注意！　**** MMD用のモデルデータについては色々と問題が出始めているようですが、このモデルの使用にあたり次の二点を守ってください。 ☆１☆ 改造等は楽しめる範囲で自由にしてもらってかまいませんが、そのモデルの配布は禁止です。データの一部でも使っている以上認められません。 ※配布は禁止です。 ☆２☆ データを使っての動画、作品の製作に制限はありませんがお金が絡むような使い方はしないで下さい。 ※商用利用も禁止です。 ---- *発行　2010年11月27日　 *製作　ISAO 連絡先 *e-mail :isao × witchcraft-jp.sakura.ne.jp *HP :http://witchcraft-jp.sakura.ne.jp/ Rin Kagamine (ula) ---- 最初に------- このデータはLat氏作成の「初音ミク」のMikuMikuDance用PMDモデルデータ、「Lat式ミクVer2.2」を、鏡音リンに流用・改変したものです。 元データのれあどめ（by Lat氏）に、 *> モデルデータは、版権元のキャラクター利用のガイドラインと同様になります。 *> その範囲内であればデータの改変・流用を含む利用・再配布等オールOKです。 とありましたので、ご厚意に甘えさせて頂き、配布させて頂かせて貰っています。 またロゴ、アームディスプレイ等に使用したテクスチャはピアプロのOh！磯氏（http://piapro.jp/srx660）によるものです。 http://piapro.jp/content/d6rp6piymq0i9xal 改めまして、この場をお借りしお礼申し上げます。 当データの利用に関してはご両者の意向、および版権元のガイドラインと同様になります。 その範囲内であればデータの改変・流用を含む利用・再配布等オールOKです。 このデータは元々私的利用が目的だったこともあり、動画の最終出力のみ念頭において作成しています。 （要するに「不具合等は誤魔化しながら使おう」と思っていたということです。） そのため通常の利用では、無駄や様々な不具合を含んでいることと思われます。 それをご承知の上、ご利用の際は適宜修正しお使い下さるようお願いします。 当データの不具合に関して、間違っても元データの作者様のところや版権元に問い合わせることのないようお願い致します。 ---- 使い方------- 以下のソフトを中心に作成しています。 極北PさんのPMDエディタ ver0.0.6.3 樋口MさんのMikuMikuDance ver7.06 *①normal版 完全再現は目指していませんが、鏡音リン公式服を元に作っています。 上半身2ボーンを入れてみました。気持ち曲げる程度なら使えます。 一般的なモーションデータはそのまま使用可能です。 *②アレンジ服のwhite版+冬服セーラーのSailor版 元はLat氏のデータです。 ヘッドフォンを利用する際は、サイドの髪の物理演算を切って利用されることをお勧めします。 他、 *ⅰ）エッジの設定に関係無く、顔のライン等にモデルの方でエッジラインがかかります。 エッジ利用の際、あまり太いとギャップが目立ちますので、細めの0.3～0.6で利用されることをお勧めします。 またエッジの太さ「0」で利用したい際は、モーフの「その他」にラインoffがあると思うのでそちらを試しに利用してみるか、PMDエディタ等で弄ってください。 *ⅱ）デフォルトでは髪の材質の「輪郭／影」が0に設定されているため、MikuMikuDanceの地面影表示だと床に頭部の影が落ちません。 **A.アクセサリでステージを読み込み、「影」のチェックボックスをオンにしてセルフシャドウで影を落とす **B.Lat式改変リン_n影のようにPMDエディタで髪などの材質の「輪郭／影」を1に設定しなおして利用する。 **C.シャドウ用のモデルを別に用意し、合成する。 などで対応してください。 *ⅲ）Normal版のチェーン、およびセーラーカラーは悩みどころ……誰かうまい手を教えて下さい！ *ⅳ）顔にセルフシャドウが落ちないのは仕様です。必要な場合はシャドウモデルを用意して合成するなどで対応してください。 *ⅴ）デフォルトで、「ｺｯﾁﾐﾝﾅ」目です。 *ⅵ）「垂れ目」モーフで微妙に顔の感じが変わるかも？ ---- 更新履歴------- 2010/08/10 Ver.0.04 *首付近のウェイト、髪の剛体修正などを微修正 2010/08/06 Ver.0.03 *Normalモデルの左右袖が表示枠に入ってなかったので修正。etc. 2010/08/05 Ver0.02 *表情モーフの左右が間違っていたのを修正+モーフ追加。 *髪の一部作り直し＜Normalモデル＞ *表示枠を修正。「上半身」のボーンを設定。 *チェーンを再設定。＜Sailorモデル＞ *北国の人的に、格好が寒そうに見えたのでタイツ化してしまいました。 タイツの色はhuku3t.psdで適当に色を変えて、huku3t.bmpに出力して変えて下さい。 2010/07/29 Ver0.01 *β版公開 ---- http://kotankor.blog46.fc2.com/ Rin Kagamine Append (ula) ---- 最初に------- このデータはLat氏作成の「初音ミク」のMikuMikuDance用PMDモデルデータ、「Lat式ミクVer2.2」を、鏡音リンに流用・改変したものです。 元データのれあどめ（by Lat氏）に、 *> モデルデータは、版権元のキャラクター利用のガイドラインと同様になります。 *> その範囲内であればデータの改変・流用を含む利用・再配布等オールOKです。 とありましたので、ご厚意に甘えさせて頂き、配布させて頂かせて貰っています。 またロゴ、アームディスプレイ等に使用したテクスチャはピアプロのOh！磯氏（http://piapro.jp/srx660）によるもの、 またアペンドデザインのオサム氏によるものです。 さらにfxファイルはT.Ogura氏（MME/基本シェーダー製作 舞力介入P)によるものです。 http://piapro.jp/content/d6rp6piymq0i9xal 改めまして、この場をお借りしお礼申し上げます。 当データの利用に関しては元データ制作者の意向、および版権元のガイドライン、PCLと同様であり、それ以外は基本的に自由となっております。 データの利用・再配布・改変・改変配布オールOKです。 It is similar to the guideline and PCL in former data production person's intention and the copyright origin for the use of this data, and, besides, basically free. ただしテクスチャファイル「apam.png」の転用、りーどみー.txtから切り離しての配布は自粛願います。 テクスチャそのものを改変したものに関しても同様です。 一応あちこちへご相談し確認してますが、PCLの管轄外になりますので、私の方からそのように制限を掛けさせて頂きたく思います。 ご協力よろしくお願い致します。 Please do not divert texture file "apam.png". and Please do not distribute it from りーどみー.txt It is similar for the one that the texture was modified. （……英語大丈夫かな？） このデータは元々私的利用が目的だったこともあり、動画の最終出力のみ念頭において作成しています。 （要するに「不具合等は誤魔化しながら使おう」と思っていたということです。） そのため通常の利用では、無駄や様々な不具合を含んでいることと思われます。 それをご承知の上、ご利用の際は適宜修正しお使い下さるようお願いします。 当データの不具合に関して、間違っても元データの作者様のところや版権元に問い合わせることのないようお願い致します。 何かございましたら、私ulaの元までご連絡ください。 http://kotankor.blog46.fc2.com/ ---- 使い方------- 以下のソフトを中心に作成しています。 極北PさんのPMDエディタ ver0.0.9.9 樋口MさんのMikuMikuDance ver7.26 舞力介入PさんのMikuMikuEffect ver0.23 *①normal 鏡音リン公式服を元に作っています。 *②アレンジ服のwhite版+冬服セーラーのSailor版 元はLat氏のデータです。 ヘッドフォンを利用する際は、サイドの髪の物理演算を切って利用されることをお勧めします。 *③モサモサリン（冬服リン） 白セータをモサモサにしてみたかったので……MMEのFur Shaderを使っています。 *④リンappend appendのデザインを元にしたデータです。 極北PのVMDSpectrumに対応しています。 （例） **①VMDSpectrumに使用したい楽曲を読み込む **②対応表情「sp」+No　（バンド数は６くらいが適当かも） 対応表情「nv」+No　（バンド数は２くらいが適当かも） でそれぞれモーションを出力する。 **③MikuMikuDanceでrin_appendに読ませる。 他、 *ⅰ）エッジの設定に関係無く、顔のライン等にモデルの方でエッジラインがかかります。 エッジ利用の際、あまり太いとギャップが目立ちますので、細めの0.2～0.6で利用されることをお勧めします。 またエッジの太さ「0」で利用したい際は、モーフの「その他」にラインoffがあると思うのでそちらを試しに利用してみるか、PMDエディタ等で弄ってください。 *ⅱ）デフォルトでは髪の材質の「輪郭／影」が0に設定されているため、MikuMikuDanceの地面影表示だと床に頭部の影が落ちません。 **A.アクセサリでステージを読み込み、「影」のチェックボックスをオンにしてセルフシャドウで影を落とす **B.PMDエディタで髪などの材質の「輪郭／影」を1に設定しなおして利用する。 **C.シャドウ用のモデルを別に用意し、合成する。 などで対応してください。 *ⅲ）肩は永遠のテーマ……誰かうまい手を教えて下さい！ *ⅳ）顔にセルフシャドウが落ちないのは仕様です。必要な場合はシャドウモデルを用意して合成するなどで対応してください。 *ⅴ）デフォルトで、「ｺｯﾁﾐﾝﾅ」目です。 *ⅵ）「垂れ目」モーフで微妙に顔の感じが変わるかも？ ---- 更新履歴------- 2011/01/13 Ver.0.061 *暫定のまま、いろいろ更新。 2010/11/19 Ver.0.05 *ほぼ変更なし。上半身2ボーンを追加、髪のウェイトを微修正 2010/08/10 Ver.0.04 *首付近のウェイト、髪の剛体修正などを微修正 2010/08/06 Ver.0.03 *Normalモデルの左右袖が表示枠に入ってなかったので修正。etc. 2010/08/05 Ver0.02 *表情モーフの左右が間違っていたのを修正+モーフ追加。 *髪の一部作り直し＜Normalモデル＞ *表示枠を修正。「上半身」のボーンを設定。 *チェーンを再設定。＜Sailorモデル＞ *北国の人的に、格好が寒そうに見えたのでタイツ化してしまいました。 タイツの色はhuku3t.psdで適当に色を変えて、huku3t.bmpに出力して変えて下さい。 2010/07/29 Ver0.01 *β版公開 ---- http://kotankor.blog46.fc2.com/ S SF-A2 miki (Cata) SF-A2開発コードmiki PMD(ver1.01) モデリング:cata AHS-Software社製Vocaloid「SF-A2開発コードmiki」のMikuMikuDance用モデルデータです （製作時の動作確認はMikuMikuDance Ver.7.11で行いました） 本データの使用による損害に対して当方は一切責任を負いません （てか負えません） データの転載・商用利用・再配布は厳禁とさせて頂きます。 本データは二次創作物という点を御理解下さい。 ■版権元(Copyright) AHS-Software http://www.ah-soft.com/ ○改造に関して 個人利用の範囲でならＯＫですが改造したデータの配布はお止め下さい。 ポリゴンメッシュデータ、テクスチャデータを他へ流用するのも禁止とさせて頂きます。 ---- ■2010/12/13 Ver1.01 ・若干の修正を追加 （nyaさんありがとう！） T U V W X Y Z Zunko Touhoku Bikini (Sosou) ******************************************** 東北ずん子 【バージョン】S02.5BKN01 【対応ソフト】MikuMikuDance Ver7.39. 【Copyright 】Sosou ******************************************** モデリングした人：Sosou このデータは「東北ずん子」「MikuMikuDance」用のモデルデータ(.pmd）です。 MikuMikuDanceVer7.39.で動作確認してあります。 VerS02.5のビキニ01版です。 【使用方法】 　ホルダーの内容をＭＭＤの該当ホルダーにコピーなどしてください。 　水着の柄は ZNK_Bikini00101.pngになっているデータが使用されます。 これ以外にも、 ZNK_Bikini00101緑.png //デフォルト ZNK_Bikini00101黒.png //黒ビキニ ZNK_Bikini00101白.png //白ビキニ ZNK_Bikini00101茶.png //白ビキニのリボン茶色 がありますので、ZNK_Bikini00101.pngに名前を変えられれば、カラーが変更できます。 また、透明化はしないでください。 　エッジの太さは０．６ぐらいが良い様な気がします。 【データの利用に関して】 １．営利目的作品への利用 ○　いかなる利用を禁止する。 ２．性的な表現を含む作品への利用 ○　イメージを損なう作品への利用を禁止する。 ３．暴力的・残虐的な表現を含む作品への利用 ○　イメージを損なう作品への利用を禁止する。 ４．データを改変し作品で利用する場合 ○　個人または特定のグループで使用する場合のみ利用可能とする。 ５．データの再配布 ○　原則としてオリジナル、改変したデータも含めて再配布する事を禁止する。 ○　ただし、当方へ連絡し許可を得た場合のみ、再配布を許可するものとする。 連絡先　sosou_yowane@yahoo.co.jp 【免責事項】 なお、このデータを利用し、利用者に、いかなる不利益が生じたとしても アップロードした当方は、一切の責務を負わないものとさせていただきます。 ご利用に際しては、自己責任にて、なされるものとさせていただきます。 以上、ご了解の上ご利用下さるものとさせていただきます。 【このデータを製作する際に、ブログ等で御協力を頂いた方々】 dhkuga 様 とあるニコ厨　様 でで　様 しはすい　様 ステートレックP　様 ログナーP　様 ボーカロイドにゃっぽんの皆様 【製作ブログ「Sosouの３ＤＣＧ」】 http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/sosou_yowane 【データ公開場所】 http://sosou-hp.net/wp/ 【更新履歴】 2013年02月16日　"TouhokuZunkoVerS025BKN01B"　東北ずん子ビキニ服として正式配布開始 剛体設定変更 2013年02月10日　"TouhokuZunkoVerS025BKN01B"　東北ずん子ビキニ服ベータ版として配布開始 =Misc= Model Policy (Charuko) 英訳は参照であり、齟齬が生じた場合には日本語文が優先します。 This English translation is for reference. Any conflicts arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text. 私のモデルデータを利用するための規則 Terms of Using Type Charuko Model 新たにダウンロードした場合、規則が変わっていることがありますので、新たにダウンロードしたデータに付属のReadmeを必ず読み直してください。 This terms may be revised without notice at any time. Make sure to confirm the latest ones given in Readme when you download the latest version. Charuko式モデルを使用して、画像、動画を作成する場合 When creating images and/or movies using Type Charuko Model, 版権元のライセンス使用許諾に従ってください comply with the license policy by the copyright holder(s) of the Vocaloid character(s). 版権元のガイドラインへのリンク The licensing policy is here:http://piapro.jp/license/character_guideline 著作権、版権を守ること All rights of Type Charuko Model is reserved by the author. 他者の権利を侵害しない Do not use Type Charuko Model to violate the right of third person/party. 過度の暴力的、性的、な表現を行わない Do not use Type Charuko Model to perform strongly violent and/or sexual acts. 暴力自体を目的とする動画、直接的な猥褻行為を目的とする動画、他人を中傷する動画には使用しないでください。 Do not use Type Charuko Model for the work which promotes violence, obscenity (NC-17 expression) and/or slander, regardless of either Type Charuko promotes such acts directly or not. モデルを改造する場合 Modification of the design data of Type Charuko Model(s) shall be authorized under the conditions below 元のモデルが私のモデルであると表明すること、営利目的に使用しないこと Modifying Data of Type Charuko Mode shall be authorized under the conditions below: The original author Charuko shall be creditied on the modified 3D model. 修正モデルの再分配はモデルが非商業的に分配されて、変更の内容が明確に書かれているという条件のもとで受入れられます。 Redistribution of the modified model is permitted under the condition that the model is distributed non-commercially and that the history of modification(s) is written clearly. ReadMe.txtのルールを守れば、改造、再配布、が可能です Modification and/or redistribution is permitted under the conditions of the Articles above. ReadMe.txtの内容を承諾できない場合 If you do not agree with the terms above モデルデータの利用を許可しません you shall not be authorized to use Type Charuko. Model Policy (Ginshi) このデータはMikuMikuDance（樋口Ｍ氏 制作）専用モデルデータです。 使用上の注意を必ず読んでから使用してください。 ---- ☆ご使用上の注意 ・このデータの使用は、著作権者のガイドラインに沿ってご使用下さい。 この場合は、株式会社　インターネット様です。 ・公序良俗に反する使用や、見た方が不快になるような使用はおやめ下さい。 ・改造につきましては、公序良俗に反する内容や、版権元様に迷惑をかける内容、 見た方が不快になるような内容はおやめ下さい。 それ以外の、健全な改造につきましては許可いたします。 しかしその際かならず、元の作者、この場合は私、銀獅　を明記してください。 （改造の場合は明記が必ず必要で、何も手を加えない場合は、出来る限り明記をして ほしいけれども強制ではないという形です。） 他の方の製作したものと合わせて改造なさる場合は、そのモデルの作者の規定を必ず 守ってください。 ・その改造データの配布につきましては、原則禁止いたします。 しかし、どうしても公開したい場合、以下のことを守っていただければ配布していただいて かまいません。 （オリジナル作者、改造者を必ず明記し、同じように注意書きを記載すること。 オリジナルの配布（私、銀獅）が何らかの理由で公開を停止した場合は、速やかに公開を停止すること。 また、そのモデルの改造を許可する場合は同じように注意書きを記載していくこと。 データを作ったあと放置せず、しっかり管理すること。 一般の方々からその改造したものに対して苦情があった場合は基本的にしっかり聞き入れること。 一般常識が守れる人。これが条件です。守れる人のみ、許可致します。） ・このデータを使っての動画製作、作品製作を行って、公開してもかまいませんが、 その際は出来れば、クレジットを入れていただけるとうれしいです。 しかしこれは強制ではありません。 ・このデータの商用利用は原則禁止です。 ・このデータの二次配布は原則禁止いたします。 （直接ダウンロード先を教えてあげてください。） しかし、どうしても配布したい場合、以下のことを守っていただければ配布していただいて かまいません。絶対守れる方のみでお願いいたします。 （オリジナルの配布（私、銀獅）が何らかの理由で公開を停止した場合は、速やかに公開を停止すること。） 私がもしこのデータを削除する場合は、何らかの問題がおき、公開を停止したいと考えた場合 ですので、そのときに出回ると困りますのでこういった形です。 ・このデータを使用して発生した、いかなる損害・損失・その他不利益、問題について、 作者は一切責任を追わないものとします。それを考慮したうえで自己責任でご使用下さい。 ---- ★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆　使用方法　★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆ ●MikuMikuDanceによみこんだあと、「エッジ太さ」を0にして使用してください。 エッジがあったほうが良い方はそのままでご使用下さい。 ですが、銀獅としてはエッジなしを推奨いたします。 また、ＰＭＤEditorの材質の、輪郭／影□表示　のチェックをすべての材質から はずす事でもエッジを取ることが出来ます。この場合は上書き保存に注意してください。 ●透過処理を施していますので、 メニュー＞背景＞モデル描画順で、 モデルの描画順を下の方にしてください。 背景がある場合は、 メニュー＞背景＞アクセサリ編集の方でも、背景を先に描画してください。 ●表情について ・表情は組み合わせて様々な表現が可能ですが、ブレンドして使用していくと、 場合によっては激しく顔が破損し、心臓に悪い姿になったり、精神的にショックを受ける恐れがありますので、 そういった表現が怖い方は使用をご遠慮下さい。 上　と　上2（更に上に） 下　と　下2（更に下に） へ　と　へ2（更に下に） は同じ内容のものですが、同時に使うことによりパワーアップします。 ・目＿点１（瞳縮小）は目＿点１のスライダをすべて右まで動かしてから使用してください。 ・青ざめ（下へ）は青ざめのスライダをすべて右まで動かしてから使用してください。 ・汗（下へ）は汗（出現）のスライダをすべて右まで動かしてから使用してください。 ・まゆを複雑に動かしていると、顔に埋もれてしまう場合があります。 その場合は、まゆ（埋まる時用）を使用して修復してください。 ・涙２（下へ）と涙２（斜めに）は 涙２（下へ）→涙２（斜めに）の順番で使ってください。 ・つり目、たれ目、瞳縮小、瞳形状、顔つきのモーフを使うことによって、顔つきを変えることができますが、 程度や他との併用で他のモーフが正しく表示されない可能性があります。 ---- 更新履歴 2011/05/04 ver1.00 ---- この度は、銀獅モデルをダウンロードしていただきありがとうございます。 まだいろいろつたない部分がありますが、今後のバージョンアップなどでも クオリティや、表情の追加など行っていければと思います。 公開までに参考意見を下さった方々、ありがとうございます。 非常に参考になりました。おかげで公開することが出来ました。 気に入って使用して頂けたら本当にうれしいです。 みなさんの作品を楽しみにしています。 今後ともよろしくお願いいたします。 製作 　銀獅 製作協力　ときや 連絡先 ＨＰ *Ｈａｋｕの物置 *http://f14.aaa.livedoor.jp/~knights/haku01p.htm Model Policy (Isao) 動作をさせるには以下のツールが必要ですので、用意して下さい。 MMDは同梱しておりません。 ☆ MikuMikuDance *http://www.geocities.jp/higuchuu4/index.htm 動作させるモーション、情報などはVPVPwikiをご覧下さい。 私のサイトでも少々情報は載せております。 VPVP wiki *http://www6.atwiki.jp/vpvpwiki/ VPVP wiki　モーション *http://www6.atwiki.jp/vpvpwiki/pages/15.html/ * ****　注意！　**** MMD用のモデルデータについては色々と問題が出始めているようですが、このモデルの使用にあたり次の二点を守ってください。 ☆１☆ 改造等は楽しめる範囲で自由にしてもらってかまいませんが、そのモデルの配布は禁止です。データの一部でも使っている以上認められません。 ※配布は禁止です。 ☆２☆ データを使っての動画、作品の製作に制限はありませんがお金が絡むような使い方はしないで下さい。 ※商用利用も禁止です。 ---- *発行　2010年04月22日　 *製作　ISAO 連絡先 *e-mail :isao × witchcraft-jp.sakura.ne.jp *HP :http://witchcraft-jp.sakura.ne.jp/ Category:Articles